


[podfic] Whatever Rumors Might Say, Dean Winchester Does Not Cuddle

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Series: I podficced three shortfics by tuesday. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Flash Fic, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester does not cuddle.</p><p>Now with an audiofic link :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Whatever Rumors Might Say, Dean Winchester Does Not Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever Rumors Might Say, Dean Winchester Does Not Cuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92872) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> One of two extra flash podfics to make up a total of five minutes :D

Words: 236  
Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 1.43 min  
Size: 1.6 MB

Download the [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012102107.zip) with the Archive Direct Link courtesy of audiofic


End file.
